Death or Speedforce?
by BeautifulDisasterMegan
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of season 2, after Wally's "death". After finding something that belongs to Wally's suit that's burnt up, could it be that he's still alive?


After Wally's disappearance or even "death" it had never been the same for anyone who was close to him. Close family, friends, and lover. It was only a couple months ago though, it seemed like yesterday to a certain blond. The former Green Archress, now Tigress only had his remains, like his clothes, pictures, everything. After the first month of coming up with being empty handed for both her and Nightwing, the blond who lived in the apartment with the third speedster, her speedster, she packed all of Wally's things and kept it in storage at the Watchtower.

The only thing that kept the blond fighting was for the good fight otherwise she'd just be a broken down mess. Something she never used to be when she was growing up. Well, a only a few things came out of Wally's demise; M'gann (Megan) and Conner got back together and happy again, Tim (3rd Robin) and Cassie got together, and more team mates for the Young Justice crew. So that was the outcome, some people get happy on the team and grieves at the same time.

The apartment was empty and lacked a feel of home and cheerful annoyance that the former Archress came to love and adore. It only had herself and their-her dog, Nelson. The one living there had made sure that Nelson was fed and cleaned before she left the apartment to be somewhere else, but she was in her Tigress uniform. The blond made her Tigress be on the good side as a blond. The fight was all she had left, minus her loved ones, The fight made her continue on life though.

Now here she was, without the love of her life, her light to guide her through the darkness, her everything. Nelson was fed and pampered before the blond left to go to the watchtower, but her first stop was to the memorial statues for the fallen heroes for only the heroes to see. For some damn reason, the heroes before them wanted to make it private about the ones who have fallen with some damn excuse! Even the funeral for Wally was based on a lie.

Once she made it there, the blond took off her mask to look at all the statues that were there. It was filled of fallen heroes that saved the world. Each one of them saved the world in their own way for something they cared for the fight. It wasn't until the blond laid her eyes on a certain statue. It was Kid Flash's statue, Wally's Statue. Whoever made it did a real good job. Whenever she thought about him, it made her sad and lonely, but was happy for the years she got to know and love him with all of her heart, body, and soul.

"Hey, Baywatch, it's me, Artemis." The blond now known as Artemis spoke up like she was talking to Wally without getting an answer as she felt a breeze that reminded her of him. "Two months, I'm still wondering if you really are dead or not. If you are or not, I just hope you're in a good place, Wally. It feels like forever without your voice, touch, warmth, and your annoying positive attitude that I love so much." The blond began to fill him in on what happened to her with her day, but before she could, her eyes landed on a red snack box with Wally's logo on it when she reached the statue.

Her mask dropped as she ran over to it to pick it up, inspecting it as well. "W-Wally? Please tell me this isn't a cruel joke..." She spoke to no one in particular, which made her look around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't for now. Artemis went back to trace her fingers on it, still having the feel of it from the last day she saw him before he sacrificed himself to save the whole world from the Reach's invasion. Tears were beginning to swell, threatening to spill from her eyes from it.

This made Artemis press a button near her ear to contact someone. "Tigress to Watchtower, Tigress to Watchtower. Please come in."She spoke with a shaky voice, holding on for a moment from this discovery. A female's voice answered the intercom. "Tigress, this is Wonder Woman. What's up?" Spoke Diana Prince-Wonder Woman answered in her leader tone. "Wonder Woman; is Nightwing available, or Batman? I made a discovery that I want either one of those to help me out with." She told her, having a glimpse of blind hope. "Nightwing requested time off, and Batman is busy with Green Lantern and the Flash in Metropolis. Sorry." Wonder Woman told her sadly. "Alright, thanks." That was all Artemis said before breaking the radio silence and made her track over to Bludhaven to track a certain bird down.

 **AN:** _ **Hey guys, I have returned with a new story just like I promised! Lemme know what you think since I'm kinda rusty, but I know this story will allow you guys to love it. Leave me feedbacks~ Also; I don't own anything that has to do with Young Justice. If I did, I would make sure that it would have a season 3 and for Wally to return back to Artemis.**_


End file.
